


Drabble

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter





	Drabble

Dick knows her answer before he sees her coming off the plane. She might have given up the bat, but Barbara knows as well as any of them that the simplest refusal is absence. The sight of her still takes his breath away.

He has a moment to be awkward in his guilt -- at asking this now, at taking Babs away from Oracle when the world is falling apart.

But taking her hand, like flying, is an exercise in letting go of the things that don't matter, and reaching for the ones that might just bring them safely home.


End file.
